Sunny
Sunny '''is one of the playable Dolls in Otocadoll. Her favorite brand is Candy Toxic and she was introduced in Prologue: Phase 1. Her weapon is the hammer. In the July 14th 2017 update, she and Seina formed the idol group '''Phoenix, her idol identity is Soleil, who went on to become a Rival character. Bio Appearance Sunny has a fair complexion and large vibrant orange eyes with small pink flowers in them. She has short-medium length peach hair that reaches with her neck with a partially curled pigtails. A tuft of bangs are brushed to the side, with the remainder framing her face. As Soleil she physically looks the same but wears a decorative wing eye-mask over her left eye. Her default outfit in game is a lemon blouse with white skirt that has a pattern of neon yellow and orange circles, paired with black heels. Personality A little-sister type known for her bright disposition and large sweet teeth. Sunny is friendly and always has a smile on her face. She has a preference for anything pop-ish and likes western inspired outfits. Songs As Sunny * My Dream Stage * My Dream Stage -Otoca D'or ReMIXies- * Sunny Sunshine Day As Soleil * We Are Phoenix (with Luna) * Moonflower ~GEKKA~ (with Luna) Significant Coords * Vitamin Star Coord - The first coord given by Luciko (minus the shoes and accessories) to Sunny if she is selected as the player character. Quotes Trivia * In the game, her Hime Mode's special raises her stats. ** She, along with Seina and Lyrica, are the only Player Characters whose Hime Modes are unique, as Ai, Rose, and Coco all deal damage to their opponent/s. * She is the only character to use a hammer as her weapon. ** She, along with Ira and Gulico are the only characters so far to have unique weapons. ** However, in Luciko's second special attack, her staff is briefly turned into a hammer. * Sunny is similar to Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu! ** Both girls have a pop-type brand with a food and colorful motif. Her Vitamin Star coord also resembles Otome's original Orange Stage coord. ** Both of them have orange eyes and hair (although the shades differ) that is worn up. ** Both of them have orange as their theme color. * Sunny's hair style resembles Prid's * As Soleil, she and Seina, aka Luna, are the second pair to have the same Hime Mode. The first are Aidee and Es. ** They are also the first rivals to have another person join their Hime Mode. Most of the Hime Modes are usually done solo. *She and Seina, as Luna and Soleil, are the second pair of characters to have a duet. **So far, they are the only pair to have more than one duet. *During developement phases, Sunny's hair was originally worn in large, blonde braided loops held by orange bows and her eyes were dark blue. **Once it changed to her current style, her hair changed to pale blue. At times on the website there are image references to this. Gallery Sunny/Gallery Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Candy Toxic Category:Characters